


For Your Smile, I Would Burn My House Down

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: And also don't salvage burnt stuff afterwards, F/F, That being said please read instructions carefully, Why do Americans use imperial system?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: "Minato-san! It says here that you should pre-heat the oven at 375 degrees Farenheit! We use Celsius here! You should have pre-heated it at around 190 degrees Celsius!"Or also known as Yukina's really bad at cooking and probably should just buy cookies instead.





	For Your Smile, I Would Burn My House Down

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Lisa!! I'm actually a sucker for LisaYuki content (yes I know so far my stories are all SayoLisa), figured that I try using Yukina's culinary skill to my advantage here! Hope you guys enjoy this story~

"Let's see... I need to heat the oven? How on earth am I supposed to know how to do that?" Yukina muttered under her breath as she looked up instructions on how to operate the oven in her kitchen, settling for simply asking her mother instead.

Ten minutes later, she had received a reply from her mother a step by step guide on how to use the oven as well as a plea to not burn down the kitchen. Yukina shrugged that plea off, she had improved ever since she had single-handedly burnt down one of Haneoka's home economics kitchens three months ago. 30 minutes after she had managed to mix every single ingredient into a bowl and shaped the mix into cookie-sized shapes, she had placed it into the oven without much trouble... until the oven exploded for unknown reasons.

"... This is worrying. I should ask her for help..." Yukina muttered under her breath, reaching for her phone so that she could contact the person she had in mind.

**[Sayo Hikawa]**

_**[2.16 PM]** _

**Yukina Minato:** Sayo? This is Minato, I require your assistance.

 **Sayo Hikawa:** With composing? That's a surprise if I may be frank Minato-san.

 **Yukina Minato:** Could you come to my place now? It's urgent.

 **Sayo Hikawa:** Sure...? Though I don't understand why couldn't you ask Imai-san.

 **Yukina Minato:** It has to be you Sayo.

 **Sayo Hikawa:**... Fine, send me the address then.

 **Sayo Hikawa:** I'll be there in half an hour.

"Alright, I should look up ways to clean up the mess in the oven..." Yukina noted as she stared into the oven's interior, which was filled with a thick black smoke.  _'I wonder if my cookies are still okay?'_

* * *

"Minato-san, just what exactly did you do?!" Sayo was greeted by black smoke filling up Yukina's house, but Yukina didn't seem particulatly affected by it. In fact, Yukina herself was covered in soapy suds while a pair of oven mitts that Yukina was wearing had black smudges all over. "Ignoring the fact that I'm highly disappointed that you've asked me over not for help in composing, why the hell is there smoke in your house?!"

"I'm not too sure myself, which is why I invited you over. You're the only other person that I'm comfortable asking with regards to baking assistance." Yukina coolly replied, seemly oblivious to the fact that she had burnt a batch of cookies. Sayo groaned, storming into Yukina's house to survey the damage. "I'm pretty sure I've followed the instructions, so I suspect that the oven was faulty since the beginning."

"Or maybe you just set the heat on too high. Minato-san, pray tell what was the temperature prior to this... disaster?" Sayo asked, horrified at the current state of the kitchen. Most likely due to Yukina's neglect, the kitchen was mostly black with a mini fire burning inside the oven. "Where's the fire extinguisher?"

"Such a thing exists in residences?" Yukina asked, surprised at Sayo's second question. Sayo shook her head, clearly regretting helping Yukina with whatever she needed help with. "As for the temperature... I put it at 375 degrees as what the instructions said."

"Where's that instruction manual then?" Yukina pointed to a book that was in surprisingly good condition despite the state of the kitchen. Sayo immediately located the page Yukina was referring to and... "Minato-san! It says here that you should pre-heat the oven at 375 degrees  _Farenheit_! We use Celsius here! You should have pre-heated it at around 190 degrees Celsius!"

"... It's the book's fault for not using the Japanese measurement for temperature."

"Maybe, considering that this is clearly meant for Americans. However, you should have ensured that your oven doesn't use Farenheit!"

"... Does that mean that the cookies meant for Lisa are burnt?"

"Take a guess Minato-san."

"... No?"

"Take another guess Minato-san."

* * *

"Okay, your kitchen is probably screwed beyond belief. Other than that, we managed to put out the fire." Sayo said to Yukina, an empty bucket in hand. Yukina nodded, picking up the instruction manual. "Oh no, toss that into the rubbish bin. It's because of that damn book that I had to deal with this mess."

"But without it, I can't bake cookies." Yukina replied, crossing her arms. Sayo sighed in frustration, just why was Yukina baking cookies? Valentine's Day was over, and so was White's Day. Well, not like Yukina celebrated those two days. "Sayo, can I still use the oven?"

"Minato-san, what part of your kitchen being screwed beyond belief did you not understand?"

"... I'll take that as a no then." Yukina pouted, and for a split second, Sayo could see grey cat ears drooping down. She sighed, wondering what could possibly motivate Roselia's leader to bake cookies instead of composing a new song? If she really wanted cookies, she could always purchase them somewhere or even ask Lisa to bake some for her. "... I just wanted to give Lisa cookies on her birthday..."

 _'Of course, it has to be Imai-san. Why did I not think of her before?'_ Sayo felt a slight pang in her chest as Yukina continued to wallow in her sadness, her questions answered.  _'Well, that explained why she didn't want Imai-san to help her bake...'_

"... Is it hard to install a new oven if I order one now?" Yukina suddenly asked Sayo, determined to bake her own batch of cookies for Lisa. Sayo nodded, both in impressed and shocked by Yukina's lack of common sense when it came to Lisa. "Damn."

 _'If I don't say a thing, Minato-san won't be able to-'_ Sayo shook her head, placing the bucket on the charred floor. "If you do it at my place, I could teach you how to _not_ screw up your cookies."

"You can?"

"Yes, I can. Please tell me that you called me over is so that I could teach you how to bake." Yukina took a moment to consider her answer, which told Sayo the answer to her question. "Forget it, let's just head over to my place. We still have half a day left till tomorrow."

"... Sayo." At this point, Sayo had already moved past Yukina and was about to grip onto the doorknob. She tilted her head, waiting for Yukina to continue. Seeing that she didn't, the guitarist decided to speak up.

"What is it?"

"... Thank you." Sayo felt that same pang again, this time it threatened to constrict her heart. Sayo took a deep breath, pressing her free hand onto her chest to dull the pain even if it was for a brief second.

"No problem. We should get going, and please leave that damn manual here."

* * *

"Thank you Sayo, without your help, I'm positive that Lisa wouldn't enjoy these cookies." Yukina's golden eyes sparkled as she held up a wrapped package of cookies, with the wrapping taught by Hina. Sayo shrugged, while Hina, who was back from band practice, grinned in delight. "... You too Hina-san."

"Nah, it's all onee-chan! She made your cookies boppin'! I just added a shuwa and some papapa to it!" Hina replied, with words that not even Sayo understood. Both Roselia members figured that Hina was just saying how she made Yukina's cookies looked even more appealing than without the wrapping. "Are they for Lisachi's birthday? Man, she's so lucky to have you. Even though you're pretty much like onee-chan..."

"Minato-san, please take that last part as a compliment."

"... Sure?" Yukina didn't hear what Hina said at the end, but if Sayo told her to take it as a compliment, then she would do so. "Thank you both once again."

"Like I said, it's all onee-chan~ Lisachi's lucky to have a girlfriend like ya, I wonder if Aya-chan would ever gimme cookies..." Hina sighed, hoping that one day the pink-haired idol would give her cookies on her birthday. Sayo froze, shocked to hear the relationship between Yukina and Lisa to be one akin to lovers. Both Hina and Yukina didn't seem to notice, so Sayo decided to not make a big deal about it. After all, as long as personal matters didn't interfere with Roselia, she wouldn't bother with the phantom pain in her heart.

"I see. I wish you and Imai-san all the best then. Though I can't say that it's that much of a surprise to hear that the two of you are dating." Sayo commented, with Hina nodding eagerly. Yukina blushed faintly, making her way towards the exit. "I hope Imai-san likes the cookies you have made. I'll see you tomorrow at practice then."

"And I'll see ya tomorrow in school! Bye~" Hina and Sayo waved Yukina off, with different intensities of course. Once the door was shut close with a soft thud, Sayo's expression darkened and stormed into her bedroom, her door closing with a loud thud as compared to Yukina's soft thud. Hina winced upon hearing the loud sound, wondering what did she say to irritate her sister again. With a sigh, she made her way back to her own bedroom, doing her best to not anger her sister again for the... well, she lost count.  _'Why did onee-chan get mad when Yukina-chan left? Hmm... Maybe Aya-chan would know!'_

* * *

"I have an announcement." It was at the end of Roselia's band practice, and Yukina was about to make an announcement to the rest of Roselia. Sayo glanced at Lisa, who was grinning from ear to ear despite the heavy blush on her face. Instantly, Sayo knew what was Yukina about to announce, and her stomach was now in knots. "I'm dating Lisa."

"O-Oh. Y-You and Lisa-nee huh? Can't say that I expected that..." Ako gulped, glancing at Sayo's usual stoic expression. She won't say it, but she was keenly aware that Sayo wasn't taking the news well.

"C-Congratulations...! W-We are h-happy for you... and Imai-san..." Rinko flinched upon using the word 'we', she was also aware that Sayo wasn't reacting positively towards the news of Lisa and Yukina dating. "... I-Isn't that right... Hikawa-san?"

"... Indeed. I would like to reiterate that personal matters should be kept seperate from Roselia, and that includes you Minato-san." Sayo seethed, glaring daggers at Lisa. Lisa gulped, starting to sweat under Sayo's harsh gaze that went unnoticed by Yukina.

"Well said Sayo. Oh yes, Lisa. This is for you." Yukina had handed a familiar package of cookies to Lisa, who was beaming at it. "Sayo had helped me with the cookies, and Hina-san had helped me with the wrapping."

"Oh my god Yukina, you're the best! Thanks Sayo, I know Yukina's clumsy when it comes to cooking, I hope she didn't give you a hard time!" Lisa immediately hugged Yukina, which caused Sayo's eyebrows to twitch. Ako and Rinko were starting to shake like autumn leaves, worried that Sayo may explode at any moment.

"... It was no trouble at all."

"Ahaha, I'm gonna eat it on the way home~ We should clean up though!"

"W-Why don't you two lovebirds go on ahead? W-We could handle it!" Ako hurriedly suggested, pushing Yukina and Lisa out of the studio that they were using before either of them could say anything. She slammed the door shut on them, back pressed against the door as she waited for them to leave the studio. After a while, she heaved a sigh of relief, sliding down the door as Rinko trotted over with a water bottle in hand. "Thanks Rinrin."

"H-Hikawa-san... a-are you... okay?" Rinko asked, with Sayo nodding back in response. "... Y-You don't have... to hide from us... W-We know that..."

"That?" Sayo asked coldly, her hands clenching into tight fists as she waited for Rinko to continue the sentence. "Shirokane-san,  _don't_ leave me in suspense."

"... What Rinrin's trying to say is that w-we... know that you like Yukina-san."

* * *

"That was surprising! I feel kinda bad that we're just leaving them..." Lisa scratched her cheek with one hand, her other hand was used to hold onto the package containing Yukina's cookies. "Though it's more surprising that you baked cookies for my birthday~"

"If it's you, it's worth it." Yukina replied, a soft smile gracing her face. Lisa blushed, her heart threatening to leap out of her chest. "Well, my mother was angry that I burnt down most of the kitchen..."

"W-What?! What did you do?!"

"Sayo said that I set the temperature higher than what it should be. In my defence, it was in Farenheit."

"Ahhh... That's a common mistake... Sometimes I wonder why the Americans don't follow the rest of the world..." Lisa chuckled, opening the package and pulling out a star-shaped cookie. "You mind if I eat now?"

"It's yours, so my opinion isn't needed."

"Aw, so cold. Welp, thanks for the meal~" Lisa bit into the cookie, a wave of happiness surging through her. Sure, it was a tad too sweet for her liking, but it was Yukina after all, anything she made would taste good. "It's good!"

"Really? I'm glad I added in half a jar of sugar." Lisa almost wanted to spit out the cookie, but Yukina's innocent remark made it impossible for Lisa to do so.

 _'I-I'm gonna get diabetes at this rate...'_  Lisa thought to herself, ignoring the overly sweet taste lingering in her mouth. "Oh yeah, what do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't want anything, just you being by my side is good enough for me." Lisa froze on the spot, worrying Yukina. "Are you alright Lisa?"

"Y-Yukinaaaaaaa! It's no fair of you to say things that make my heart race!" The blush on Lisa's cheeks was so prominent that Lisa had to use one arm in an attempt to cover it. "How is it that you can be so cool and cute at the same time?!"

"Huh? I don't get it?" Yukina tilted her head in confusion, trying her best to sneak a peek at Lisa's blushing face.  _'... I should make Lisa blush more often...'_

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently cookies can explode immediately if the oven temperature's set too high. Never knew that until recently.
> 
> I feel sorry for Sayo by the way, heartbreak hurts a lot. (Or at least that's what I hear from my friends...)


End file.
